


Tally

by days4daisy



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Season/Series 02, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: Arax may learn to like this guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimm/gifts).



Boone is still red in the face from the incinerator. Somewhere between rare and medium, Arax would wager.

His pals Lin and Ishida are keeping their cool. (Funny, given the circumstances.) Backing down from this impromptu stand-off is common sense. They may be the crew of the infamous Raza, but Arax is the only lifeline they have in Hyperion 8. He just saved their asses, and they know it.

But Boone is a bed of explosives, dying to spark. He lingers in the entrance to the boiler, staring a hole through Arax's skull. Hands balled into fists at his sides. It's stupid of him to put pride above sense. Ego will get a guy killed in here, even someone with the rap sheet and reputation of Marcus Boone.

Arax wants Boone to push him. It's been awhile since he's has had the chance to bust skulls. He has worker bees to pull weight for him these days. Smarter, safer, but nowhere near as much fun. Arax wonders what Boone has under all the bluster. He's pretty sure he can take Boone. Like, 90% sure. Boone's eyes narrow. Arax cocks his head.

Loyalty wins out. With a glower, Boone stalks after his friends. Too bad.

The idiots under Arax say it's a mistake to extend his protection to the Raza. They don't see the big picture. Arax has a good feeling about these three. They just might be his ticket out of this dump. Then, the real fun can start.

***

Things Arax has learned about Marcus Boone:

1\. He likes grapes.  
2\. He'll let a friend take the fall if it helps the greater good. (Ishida hasn't forgiven Arax for the concussion. Arax stays out of his blade's reach for now.)  
3\. His gun collection is impressive.  
4\. His secret booze stash is more impressive.  
5\. Marcus Boone without amnesia is a cocky, bloodthirsty bastard. He and Arax would have been best buds back in the day.  
6\. He and Lin had a thing once.  
7\. But that doesn't mean Boone won't go for men in the right situation. 

***

Boone is on an examination table in the med bay. His feet dangle off the edge; boredly, he kicks them back and forth. Arax pauses just outside the entrance. He has not been spotted yet.

Devon is lavishing Boone's injured hand with attention. Boone burned it badly on Hyperion 8. (Laundry accident, Arax's ass. He had cameras in every inch of the place.) Boone is pretending to hate the concern. He isn't a good liar. "My hand's been good for weeks!" Boone insists. "Almost shot your head off with it. Or so I've been told." He grins at Devon.

Lin, Ishida, and Boone claim to not remember what happened during the neural link fiasco. Maybe it's true. Either way, the incident highlighted the danger of Arax's side arrangement. If anyone finds out about Arax's deal with Reynaud, he's as good as spaced, memories or not.

"That you did." Devon looks up from Boone's hand. "Good thing I can duck." He guides Boone to flex his wrist. First right, then left, Boone's fingers arched towards the ceiling. "This ok?"

"Peachy," Boone replies. He's watching Devon's hand on his, a vague smile curling his lips. Devon doesn't see it. Arax does.

After another second of observation, Devon releases his hand. "You're good to go," he says.

"Told ya." Boone slides off the examination table. "Guess you've earned your keep for now, doc."

Devon shrugs. "Still deciding. It's safer off this ship."

"Uh-huh." Boone eyes him knowingly. Devon chuckles, embarrassed, and Boone's grin grows. Doesn't even hide his flirting, cocky bastard. 

Boone nearly runs into Arax in the hall. He jolts back. "Whoa, hey." And waves towards the entrance. "He's all yours."

"Sloppy seconds ain't my style, Boone," Arax mutters. He strolls into the med bay, enjoying the bark of Boone's laugh behind him.

Inside, Devon raises a brow. "Seriously?"

Arax decides he doesn't like this guy.

***

8\. He's a fine drinking buddy.  
9\. He could be good business partner, if he quit being sentimental.  
10\. He has awful taste in men. But Arax can work with that. 

***

When Arax offers Boone a drink from Boone's own stash, he toasts the start of a beautiful partnership. "Sounds like someone who thinks he's sticking around," Boone observes.

But it doesn't. It sounds like someone who knows his time is short on this ship. Who thinks he and Boone would make one hell of a team, far away from the Raza. 

There's no reason for Boone to stick around here. Mikkei and Ferrous are on the Raza's collective asses. And the GA is still stinging from their Hyperion 8 escape. Rumor has it, the Authority has assigned Kierken to the case. Best bloodhound on their payroll, one of few GA dirtbags Arax would rather not mess with.

Boone would be better off getting away from this ship. He's hotheaded and hard to predict, sure. But Boone is also a hell of a shot and way smarter than he looks. As an ally, Boone could be useful to Arax. They could pull off a few high-score heists easily. Get themselves a mountain of credits to fall back on. Keep off the corporations' radars. 

And, maybe enjoy some extracurricular activities along the way? Only if the situation presents itself, of course. Arax may be a lot of things, but he's not desperate. He has options if Boone doesn't pan out. 

"I don't get it," Arax remarks. "You guys don't trust me or Nyx, but you'll keep a cop on board?"

He's playing off Boone's disdain for the GA stooge Varrick. But there's a reason why Arax doesn't mention Devon's name. Pretty boys will only get a guy so far. Boone is better than that.

With a quirked brow, Boone opens the bottle of the good scotch. The one he was supposedly saving for weddings, as if those come up all the time for wanted space fugitives. "What the hell," he decides.

Arax holds out his empty cup.

***

11\. He'll call the easiest guy in a bar fight.  
12\. His parents were offed when he was a kid.  
13\. Some old timer named Tanner raised him.  
14\. Boone's flying a solo mission with his old pals. Perfect time for Arax to get the key from the kid. 

***

They are in Arax's bedroom, but things are way less sexy than Arax would like them. Arax is on the end of his bed. Boone twists in the desk chair, clearly restless. He's had just enough of the bad whiskey be in a talkative mood.

"So you're going on this solo gig. Then what?" Arax asks. "Right back on the Raza?"

Boone shrugs. "We've got the GA on our tails. Not fair to put that on Tanner's crew." His mouth twitches. "But hey, it's good to have friends when you need 'em, right?"

The only problem is, friends don't just appear out of thin air. Enemies do. But Arax refuses to raise his concerns. Boone leaving the Raza is in Arax's best interest. Reynaud is getting restless, and Boone off the ship is Arax's best chance to get the key from the kid.

Boone's shirt is distracting as hell, top two buttons open. Arax likes collarbones. Boone has a good one, the hollow below his throat pronounced and deep. Perfect size for a thumb or a tongue, depending on a guy's mood.

"Not every day you find family," Arax reasons.

Boone snorts. "Yeah. Man, that old timer. He's got some stories, I'm sure. Crazy, right?" He shakes his head. "The guy raised me, but I don't remember. You'd think a brain would hold on to something like that. I'd at least feel _something_ , you know? Deja vu, anything!"

Arax shrugs. "Might hit you when you're out there."

"I guess." Boone mulls over the idea. "Sick of hearing my life story from other people." 

What would Boone do if he caught Arax sniffing around Five's room? Would Boone shoot on sight, he wonders? Or call in the cavalry? No, Boone's ego is too big for backup. He'd try to take Arax down on his own first. Arax has conflicted feelings about that.

Boone slouches in the desk chair, legs spread in front of him. His parted shirt slips right, exposing the curve of his shoulder. Bastard.

"How long you see yourself staying on this ship?" Arax asks.

Boone frowns, as if the question is coming out of left field. "I've got no plans to leave."

Arax nods. "Just thought, you're running this gig with your old team. It's an opening to get away from all this. The longer you're here, the closer you are to getting snagged again."

"Not if we figure out how to handle them first." Boone says it with a straight face, like anyone is capable of knocking out Ferrous, Mikkei, and the GA. It's crazy talk. Arax likes him a little more for his stones.

"Hey, I'm all for bringing pain to people that deserve it," Arax agrees. "But life can't just be running. You've gotta make that money. Pull some heists." He hesitates. "I've been talking to Lin."

"Yeah?" Boone's eyes narrow. "About?"

 _Sex and how soon_ , Arax wants to say. She and Boone may not be a thing anymore, but it would rankle him for sure. Arax likes Boone all riled up. 

He decides to give it to Boone straight. "I've got connections. I proved that on the inside. It's no different out here. I know people. I've got safe zones. Whatever we need - food, supplies, cash."

"Sounds great!" Boone cracks. "All with a price tag, I'm sure." He's smiling. 

"Everything's got a price," Arax says. "Hell, you all do too. At least with me, you'll have friends backing you up."

"And more enemies." Every syllable is a lazy sprawl. Over-confident and careless.

"Hey, it's you against the world anyway," Arax reasons. "You'd still be running with the Raza. But with more resources at your disposal. Who else you got? Old Man Tanner? Come on, you don't know him from jack, Boone."

Boone hums. "You think he's lying." He props his chin on a balled hand.

Touchy territory, and not the X-rated kind. Arax shrugs. "I think losing your memories makes you a mark. This guy pops out of the woodwork, and he just happens to be your surrogate old man? You know what they say about 'good things.'"

Boone's mouth twitches. "You calling me soft, Nero?"

"I mean - yeah," Arax matches his smile, "if the shoe fits."

Boone chuckles. His body swings the chair left, feet dragging the floor. He looks as restless as Arax feels. A twinkle in his eyes and mischief on his mouth. That damn scar on his cheek. "If you're that worried, why don't you come with?" 

Arax frowns at the suggestion. "Ride out with you and your old pals?"

Boone shrugs. "Two of us out there, we can make sure things don't get out of hand."

"You want a chaperon, is what you're saying," Arax keeps his voice light, but his stomach is sinking. He can't go out there with Boone. It'll botch everything. He needs to get the key. Reynaud is losing patience.

Boone rolls his eyes. "I don't want a damn chaperon. And since when do you turn down a quick score?"

 _Depends on the score_ is on the tip of Arax's tongue. He can't deny, it's tempting. Gun in his hands again. Roughing up the locals. Getting back with some credits? It would be a prime chance to see Boone in action too. Arax got a taste of him in prison. Handy as hell in a fist fight. Quick on his feet. But out running with a team? That would be a real test.

Besides, Arax isn't sure what to make of Reynaud. He knows her offers are good. Arax has worked with her before, and she pays up when her terms are met. But something is off about this deal. Why won't she give Arax the full scoop on the key? Why is it so valuable? Who wants it?

If things go south, Arax is on his own. Reynaud is in a fortress behind locked doors and armed guards. Arax can't touch her. She can do whatever she wants to him. Boone is a good fallback plan.

And the guy is being stupid, running this route without backup. Arax knows it, and Boone has to know it too, deep down. Estranged daddy figures don't just fall from the sky. Boone could use a friendly face out there. Arax can't tag along for his own reasons, but someone should. Maybe that sword-wielding maniac Ishida, if Boone doesn't want to spill his secrets to Lin. Or Nyx. She can more than hold her own in a brawl. 

Not Devon though. Last thing Boone needs is some pretty boy junkie botching things up.

"You're a big boy," Arax says. "You can handle it solo."

Boone shrugs. "Suit yourself. Bigger score for me." He pushes himself off the chair and heads for the door.

"Lucky guy." Arax's eyes trail Boone to the door. "Hey," he adds. "Watch yourself, all right?"

Boone smirks over his shoulder. "Sure you're not the one going soft, bud?"

Arax snorts. "Get the hell out." 

Boone does as asked. Arax still hears him laughing after the door clicks shut.

***

15\. Boone trusts too easy.  
16\. He doesn't see the warning signs.  
17\. He thinks he's invincible.  
18\. It'll get him killed one day. 

***

"So." Arax is good at plenty. Fighting. Bullshitting. But the whole heart-to-heart thing has never been his forte. What is Arax supposed to say? _Sorry your fake dad was an asshole?_

The past few days have not been good for Arax. He never got the key from the kid's room. Reynaud will be pissed. Arax shut down communication with her not long after Boone left on his ill-advised adventure. It's not in Arax's best interest to screw over Reynaud and whatever big spender she's working for.

But Arax couldn't do it. He hung outside Five's room for a long time. Had every opportunity to get the job done. It took pretty boy awhile to patch Varrick up. Five insisted on being there, watching over the cop like some green-haired guardian angel.

Before Arax knew it, his chance was gone. Boone was back on the ship, and they were off to their next destination. Arax doesn't have the key. This is bad.

If Boone can read minds, he's not giving any indication. They are in Arax's room, door closed. Arax sits on his desk chair this time. Boone stands by the entrance. His smile is self-deprecating, hands braced on his waist. "You can say it," he mutters. "I was soft."

"Not too soft," Arax reasons. "You got out alive. That's something."

Boone isn't smiling. This is the biggest difference between Boone before the memory wipe and now. The old Marcus Boone liked what he did. He stole, swindled, and cashed in - and when he killed, he reveled in it. This Boone cracks his fair share of skulls. He'll put a bullet in a man, watch him bleed. But it isn't fun for him anymore. He's not proud of the lives he takes.

"You're still here," Boone observes.

"Deflecting, huh?"

"You've heard enough about my shit," Boone says. "I don't know anything about yours." He leaves his post by the door, sits on the end of Arax's bed. Arax pays too much attention to how the mattress dips under him.

"There's a reason for that," Arax replies. Boone snorts. He expects Arax to keep his trap shut. Arax hates talking, but he hates being doubted even more. "What do you want to know?" he asks.

Boone laughs outright. "We playing truth or dare now?"

"Depends." Arax cocks his head, gives him a quick look-over. "What's the dare?"

Boone isn't stupid. He gets Arax's double-meaning immediately. His smirk is curious. "Ok," he muses, possibilities weighed on his tongue.

Arax should be annoyed that this is the first time Boone is giving him thought. He isn't used to the underdog spot; he's used to doing the judging. Though, this side has its perks too. Half the fun is in the chase.

"Riddle me this." Boone stands from the bed and sets hands on Arax's arm rests. Interrogation Porn 101. Maybe he expects Arax to straighten back in his chair. Arax leans closer instead. Boone smells good up close. Dragging Raza funds to keep himself fresh? Awfully vain of him. Arax learns new things about the guy every day.

"You were a hot shot on the crime circuit," Boone continues. "Connects on top of connects, right? What'd they nab you on? If you're as good as you say, what were you doing in Hyperion 8?"

It's a good question. Arax likes a man prepared. "Maybe I needed a challenge," he answers.

Boone snorts. "No one gets locked up by choice."

"I didn't say 'by choice.'" Arax's eyes trace his neck to that hard jaw. It's all bone, begging to fit between teeth. "I had options. Lockup just happened to be the best one."

"Ah." Boone drums fingers on Arax's arm rests. "Pissed off the wrong people."

"Would you believe 'wrong place wrong time'?"

"No."

"Yeah, well." Arax shrugs. "You'd be right."

Boone grins. He's still hovering over Arax's chair. Eyes dark and interesting.

"We good if I stick around?" Arax asks. He keeps his expression steady.

Boone hums. "Guess we'll see, won't we?" He stands straight and hits the exit key for Arax's door. Leaves him alone, with a scent.

***

19\. Boone likes games.  
20\. Arax likes games too.

***

"Call it," Arax says. He's just drained a mouthful of scotch, a slow burn down his throat.

They're being tracked by a scuzzy trio down the bar. One grandpa-looking fucker, graying hair tied back in a pony-bun. The second's clothes are shredded, dark beard in need of a trim. The third boasts an incomprehensible tattoo on his bald head.

Boone is dressed like sex, black t-shirt tighter than usual. Leather vest open, cargo pants low on his waist. His narrowed stare grazes their pursuers. "I'll take the beard," he replies. "You've got gramps. Winner gets the head print."

"What, you don't want the old timer?" Arax shoots him an amused look.

Boone winks. "Nah. Daddy issues."

This bar is classier than their usual R&R. Flickering star lights on white counter tops. Ceiling like dusk, bruised blue and pink. Black tiled floor. Their stalkers' boots thump over it, crunching dried dirt and blood.

One second, and it's on. They give the crooks hell. Don't even have to pull knives. The old timer crashes through their table, spilling Arax's half-full drink. Arax is angrier about losing the booze than the brawl itself.

When it's done, Arax flips the bartender extra credits for the mess. He also reaches across the bar and takes an unopened bottle to go. The bartender looks 12, wide-eyed and freckled. He doesn't try to stop them. Smart kid.

"Two's gonna rip us new ones." Boone doesn't sound concerned, trailing Arax out of the wreck that they've left of the place. The Raza is docked in Hangar Bay #9. It's a short walk down near-empty station hallways. At this time of night, visitors have either turned in or hit their choice of late entertainment.

"Just two boys having a nice night." Arax hoists the liquor bottle in triumph. His gray long-sleeved shirt is ripped at the neck.

Boone's lip is split, just enough blood to make it interesting. "You sharing that?" he points at Arax's bottle.

They pass a guard stationed at a locked entrance. He stands a good five inches shorter, and he breaks eye contact quickly. Smart man. Guards don't get paid enough at independent outposts to start trouble with known criminals.

"Depends." Arax stops walking once they're out of earshot. "What do I get for sharing?"

Boone rolls his eyes, but Arax doesn't miss his smirk. "You're not subtle," he cracks, "know that?"

"Not one bit," Arax agrees. He dangles the bottle enticingly. "Why? You like subtle?"

"Hate it," Boone replies. His voice lowers, eyes ticking towards Arax's mouth.

Arax flashes a rare, genuine smile. _Got him._

***

21\. Boone has a mouth like a pro.  
22\. He tastes as good as he smells.  
23\. He thinks he's a better lay than he is.  
24\. But he's good enough for more.

***

"You're still here." It's become their call sign.

Boone greets Arax in the mess hall with a grin. He ambles to the back counter to order up breakfast. Arax toasts him with his water

Three months have passed since they used their get out of jail free card. Arax thought he had seen it all before he got on this damn ship. Now he's experienced alternate universes, android upgrades, and a collective that binges on intuition. He's been a clone, a fake doctor, an infiltrator, and a killer.

Arax has watched Boone take a bullet through the chest. Boone was salty when Arax shot that GA punk Kierken's clone between the eyes. Claimed keeping him alive was strategy. Arax said payback was more important.

Arax has fewer friends now, and way more enemies. Reynaud has tried to come after him twice already. Even after coming clean to the Raza about the key, it's clear they don't trust him. Makes sense. Arax doesn't trust them either.

But he's comfortable enough to let some of his guard down. "Still here," Arax says. He scans Boone's back slowly. His shoulders. His waist. His ass. His legs.

"Still not subtle." Boone tosses his tray on the table across from him. 

Arax shrugs. "Still don't hate it."

Boone smirks as he sits. It's all the answer Arax needs.

*The End*


End file.
